a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to protective cases and specifically to protective cases for devices that have a touch screen interface.
b. Description of the Background
Personal Digital Assistants, or PDAs are being very widely used, and are being deployed in industrial as well as office environments. PDAs are being used in industrial environments for data collection, such as service information on an airplane, or for data delivery such as maps for fire fighters and other emergency personnel. When PDAs are deployed in such industrial applications, the data that is collected and displayed on the PDA can be extremely valuable and can be life saving.
The industrial environments impose harsh conditions that typical PDAs are not designed to accommodate. For example, damage can be done to the PDA through rough handling and dropping. Further, industrial chemicals, grease, water, dirt, and grime may damage or destroy a functioning PDA and inhibit the use of the PDAs valuable data.
It is common to hold the PDAs inside a protective case for transport. However, in the case of a firefighter using the PDA on a fire scene, opening a case with gloved hands in the midst of fighting a fire exposes the PDA to easily being dropped, getting wet, or otherwise being damaged.
The user interface for PDAs are typically a few buttons and a touch screen display. The touch screen is used to both display information and to capture information. The data capture generally uses a stylus to select buttons or areas on the screen for certain functions, draw shapes onto the screen, use character recognition to enter text or numbers, or other methods of data capture.
The PDA may be connected to another computer by several mechanisms. The PDA may be direct connected using a wire connection, wherein a cable with a connector physically connects to the PDA. A second method is to use an infrared communication protocol that uses an infrared transmitter and receiver mounted in the PDA to communicate with another computer having a similar transceiver. A third method is to communicate via radio signals such as a cellular phone protocol or wireless modem.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a case for a PDA wherein the PDA may be fully operated when the PDA is stored securely in the case. Further, the operation of the PDA through its touch screen interface should not be hindered by a protective case. The case would also not interfere with the connections between the PDA and another computer.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing a protective case whereby a touch screen display may be viewed and manipulated without impeding the performance of the display and for use while the device is protected by the case. The touch screen interface is comprised of a semi rigid translucent material that is stiff enough and smooth enough for the stylus to move over the surface of the material without digging into the surface of the material and still being flexible enough so that the touch screen may be operated.
Further, the present invention may allow infrared and other types of communications between a device inside the case and an external electronic device while the device is maintained in the protective case. The present invention also may allow for optional direct electrical connections to be made through the case without having to open the case. Additionally, pass-throughs for light, acoustics, heat, mechanical actuation, etc. may also be provided.
The present invention may further comprise a belt clip for holding the case on a person""s belt. The belt clip may be designed so that the touch screen interface is oriented toward the user""s body for optimal protection from damage.
The present invention may therefore comprise a cover for a touch screen electronic device comprising: a shell comprising an opening; a membrane comprising a portion of the membrane adapted to contact the touch screen and a periphery of the membrane adapted to be attached to the shell within the opening, the membrane being flexible to allow the touch screen device to be operated; the membrane having a portion through which a button on the device may be activated; the membrane being replaceable; the membrane having a textured exterior surface; an electrical pass through adapted to communicate electrical signals through the shell; an infrared pass through adapted to communicate infrared signals through the shell; an acoustical pass through adapted to communicate acoustical signals through the shell; a light pipe adapted to communicate light from the device to the exterior of the shell; a heat sink adapted to communicate heat from the device to the exterior of the shell; a receiver with a belt clip adapted to accept the shell; and the receiver adapted to orient the device so that the touch screen is facing towards the belt clip.
The present invention may further comprise a cover for a touch screen device comprising: a shell for containing the touch screen device; a portion of the shell having a flexible membrane disposed over the touch screen of the touch screen device and adapted to allow the tactile inputs to be communicated to the touch screen.
The present invention may further comprise a method of protecting an electronic device with a touch screen comprising: providing the electronic device; providing a protective cover comprising a shell for containing the electronic device, a portion of the shell having a flexible membrane adapted to allow the tactile inputs to be communicated to the touch screen; and placing the electronic device in the protective cover such that the flexible membrane is disposed against the touch screen.
The present invention may further comprise a cover for a touch screen electronic device comprising: a first means for holding the touch screen electronic device; a second means for covering the touch screen of the touch screen electronic device adapted to allow the operation of the touch screen when placed against the touch screen; and a third means for removably securing the second means to the first means.
The advantages of the present invention are that PDAs and other electronic devices comprising touch screens may be used in the most severe operating environments without damage. Further, various functions of the electronic devices may be available to the user, including portability, direct electrical connection, infrared transmit and receive, radio transmit and receive, direct operation of every button, and full viewing and manipulation of the touch screen interface.